san Valentín
by Melanny
Summary: Ante su primera pelea, su dia de san valentin corre peligro y mas si Emma se enferma, la pasaran juntos ese dia? quien sabe...-mal summary- Q.Q


HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE!-no sabe porque escribio eso en mayúsculas?-

san valentin un dia hermoso...este fic se lo dedico a SkreehBlush... ella es la que me ayuda con estos fics de hong kong x belgica

abajo nos leemos-como siempre- ¬¬'

* * *

Xiang y Emma se encontraban sentados en el parque central de la ciudad de hong Kong, Emma había ido a visitar a su novio por unos días para poder pasar mas tiempo con el y con su familia. Todo había sido perfecto, los juegos, la comida, el hospedaje y el cariño que le habían brindado; a excepción de algo, Emma siempre que quería pasar tiempo a solas con Xiang para conversar o simplemente disfrutar el momento alguien los interrumpía y los alejaban, ahora, era el ultimo día en que Emma iba a estar con Xiang en hong Kong, se habían puesto de acuerdo para salir temprano e ir a pasear por ahí antes de su vuelo a Bélgica, había funcionado, ahora se encontraban ambos charlando amenamente en un parque, los dos solos y las maletas de Emma.

Xiang, crees que te veré para el día de san Valentín? –pregunto de la nada la belga-.

Emma, será nuestro primer san Valentín juntos pero sabes que tenemos asuntos pendientes en nuestros países-tomo un respiro antes de continuar- tratare de estar contigo lo mas que pueda

Tienes razón pero yo…-se quedo callada-.

Que sucede? –lo miro preocupado-.

Yo quería que sea diferente ya sabes-comenzó a jugar con sus manos- sin pirotécnicos, sin pandas…-fue interrumpida-.

Emma sabes que yo….

Lo se Xiang pero siempre resulto un poco lastimada con los pirotécnicos y con los pandas, la ultima vez uno se me tiro encima –miro a xiang un poco molesta-.

El panda te quería! Solo quería darte afecto eso era todo, no fue su culpa que se te lanzara-defendió al panda-.

Me rasguño la cara! –se quejo- a eso le llamas a afecto!

Y que de malo tienen los pirotécnicos?

La última vez que los usaste uno se fue directamente hacia mí y si no fuera por tu hermano Yao yo hubiera estado en un hospital internada…

A por favor Emma…-ahora realmente estaba molesto-.

Llévame al aeropuerto por favor-no quería seguir discutiendo-.

Arreglemos esto ahora-levanto un poco la voz-.

He dicho llévame al aeropuerto Xiang, llegare tarde al vuelo y lo perderé sabes lo que puede ocurrir-se paro rápidamente-.

Emma!-la llamo al ver que cogía sus cosas y comenzaba a caminar-

Al parecer esa había sido su primera pelea de enamorados y el causante de todo había sido el día de san Valentín, Emma no quería que haya pirotécnicos ni pandas, ella perfectamente sabia cuanto le gustaba a Xiang todo eso y lo difícil que seria desprenderse al menos por una vez de todos los pirotécnicos y pandas . En cuanto a Emma le dolió mucho haber dicho eso pero ella quería un san Valentín tranquilo sin nada de pirotécnicos y todo eso de pandas, ella quería salir a pasear, comer algodón de azúcar, ver pelicular, ir a las ferias, pasar tiempo de calidad solos, sin nadie que los moleste.

En el Aeropuerto…

El vuelo a Bélgica esta por salir en unos instantes, por favor acercarse a abordar su avión-anuncio una señorita del aeropuerto-.

Me tengo que ir-susurro la belga cogiendo su boleto-.

Que te valla bien –hablo fríamente Xiang parado a un costado de la puerta de entrada al avión de la belga-.

Adiós Xiang –se despidió Emma dándole una mirada de compasión antes de entregar su boleto y subir al avión-.

Ambos no se miraron a los ojos, no se despidieron con un beso, ni siquiera en la mejilla, el tiempo pareció transcurrir lento durante la despedida, todo el ambiente era mas frió de lo normal, para Emma era muy raro, era su primera pelea de enamorados, al pensarlo muy bien le parecía divertido, luego se sintió un poco culpable al exigirle a xiang dejar sus preciados pandas y los pirotécnicos; en cuanto a xiang, a el si le molesto la idea de Emma, el no podía dejar a sus preciados pandas y mucho menos los pirotécnicos, era algo muy difícil para el, simplemente no lo toleraba.

**Días antes de San Valentín-Casa de Emma**

Emma! Emma! Levántate!-Edan estaba tratando de despertar a su hermana-.

mmm…d-déjame-se movía de un lado a otro-.

Emma despiértate ya! –le roció un poco de agua a pesar de que no debía-.

Edan! –Grito la belga- sabes que estoy enferma!

l-lo siento hermanita pero tu pesadilla no me dejaba dormir además de que el clima esta muy feo –observo por la ventana-.

Me siento muy mal Edan…-susurro-.

H-hermanita!-le toco la frente- estas con fiebre…

Rápidamente Edan cogío una toalla y la mojo en el baño para luego ponerle en la frente de su hermana, esto estaba muy mal, Emma estaba muy enferma y no quería ir al hospital, sus jefes le habían dado descanso por unos días, pero si no se recuperaba pronto tendría que ir así al trabajo o aun peor enviarlo a el.

E-esta frió –se quejo un poco-.

Es para que te baje la fiebre hermana-le acaricio la mejilla- tienes que recuperarte pronto-.

Muchas gracias hermanito –cerro sus ojos para descansar mas tiempo- gracias…-susurro-.

Emma nuevamente volvió a quedarse dormida y en cuanto a Edan, el simplemente se sentó en la pequeña silla junto al escritorio de la belga, noto varios sobres y tarjetas por san Valentín, además de las tarjetas también había algunos origamis y tiritas de colores, al parecer todo iba dirigido para Xiang.

**Casa de Xiang…**

Xiang se encerraba en su habitación cada vez que llegaba de trabajar, sus hermanos preocupados intentaban sacarle algo de información sobre lo que el tenia pero Xiang siempre los esquivaba dejando a la deriva a sus hermanos.

Casi todos los días era así, desayunaba, almorzaba y cenaba con su familia, después de eso era su trabajo y luego llegaba y se encerraba en su habitación donde se echaba en su cama a pensar, todos los días trataba de alejarse de los pandas y los pirotécnicos, el mismo se daba fuerzas para lograr su objetivo, cada día se iba auto superando, trataba de no estar tan arraigado a los pandas y a los pirotécnicos, últimamente le estaba resultando muy bien, se sentía orgulloso de si mismo, al parecer Emma estaría orgulloso de el, decidió hacerle un regalo muy especial después de todo el quería pasar san Valentín junto a la persona a quien mas amaba.

Lo único que no sabia Xiang era que Emma estaba sumamente resfriada y su país sufría las consecuencias.

**Día de San Valentín**

Xiang sin decir nada a nadie salio de su casa con una pequeña bolsa de viajes, era de noche pero no le importo, el simplemente deseaba llegar a tiempo a casa de Emma, había apartado el primer vuelo a Bélgica, en su casa todos estaban dormidos, el simplemente dejo una pequeña nota dándole a entender a sus hermanos que se iba a Bélgica para pasar el día de San Valentín allá, que no se preocuparan y que todo estaría bien, hecho estoy se enrumbo tranquilo al aeropuerto para luego tomar el vuelo que lo dejaría estar cerca de la persona a quien amaba.

**Casa de Emma…**

Edan se encontraba descansando en el sillón de la sala, últimamente no se sentía de buen humor y para colmo su hermana estaba enferma y tenia que cuidar de ella, no es que le molestara hacer eso pero en realidad no tenia con quien divertirse, en la calles no había nadie jugando por el clima oscuro y frió que había, y que decir de la lluvia, por ratos se detenía y por otro rato paraba, era impredecible. Durante su tiempo de descanso sintió unos ruidos, se asusto un poco pero debía cuidar la casa por lo que se paro y se encamino hacia la cocina.

Emma? Que haces despierta? –se pregunto al ver a su hermana sacando unos chocolates que tenia guardados en la alacena-.

Tengo que entregar –tosió un poco- tengo que entregar esto…

Estas mal! Como vas a salir así! –la señalo-

Solo es por un rato…solo iré a dejar esto-se encamino hacia la puerta-.

Emma! Espera! No puedes salir! –la cogío del brazo tratando de detenerla-.

Edan!-se soltó- Confía en mí por favor

Emma…-susurro-.

Vuelto en un rato, no me esperes- se arreglo la bufanda-.

Emma estaba muy bien abrigada, decidida a salir a entregar su regalo de san Valentín, no importa que estén peleados o que este con ese resfriado, ella cumpliría con Xiang, tal vez no lo vea pero al menos le entregaría lo que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho. Sin mas que decirle a su hermano salio de la casa, no llovía pero aun así el clima era traicionero tal como los vientos huracanados que iban y venían bruscamente. Debía dirigirse al centro de correspondencia, ahí dejaría todo lo que había hecho para Xiang, no quedaba lejos pero aun así debía tener cuidado, las cartas, los origamis y los chocolates estaban en una pequeña canasta bien decorada, con lazos rojos, flores y uno que otro adorno; todos expuestos al aire.

Mientras Emma iba caminando tranquilamente, el viento hizo que una de las cartas se saliera de la canasta y se fuera volando, Emma preocupada porque la carta caiga a los charcos de agua que se habían formado por las lluvias, corrió tras ella, pero el viento cada vez la elevaba mas y de vez en cuando hacia que descendiera, Emma corría con todas las pocas fuerzas que tenia; de un momento a otro el viento dejo de soplar haciendo que la carta cayera en un charco con agua y Emma no llegara a tiempo para recogerla. La belga recogió la carta mojada y al levantarla esta se rompió, Emma estaba molesta, pero se detuvo porque el resfriado la estaba agotando, comenzó a toser fuertemente, al parecer no debió hacer salido de casa, sentía su cuerpo se desmoronaba por completo, se sentía cansada, definitivamente no llegaría a entregarle el regalo a Xiang; Emma dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Tan rápido te vas? –se escucho una voz por detrás-.

Me siento mal-susurro-.

Cualquiera le dice feliz día de san Valentín a su novio no crees?

Xiang…-se volteo a verlo- q-que haces aquí?

Vine a verte-se sonrojo-

Feliz día de san Valentín entonces-extendió sus brazos con la canasta en manos-

Muchas gracias –lo cogío- y-yo…-fue interrumpido-.

Solo cállate y bésame-sonrió la belga acercándose al hongkones*-.

Como tu digas –sonrió-

Ambos se besaron en medio de la calle, no les importo si comenzaba a llover en ese momento, el beso significo para ellos el olvido de la pelea que tuvieron semanas antes, lento pero apasionado, así eran los besos de ellos, así era como les gustaba a ambos; tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, ambos se quedaron mirando un rato en silencio.

Vamonos a casa –suplico-

Esta bien –sonrió-

FIN!

* * *

Hongkones* -no se si se escriba así pero si esta mal avísenme….

bueno creo que me confundi en lagunas partes...el final me gusto mucho -sera porque Emma le transmitira su resfriado al pobre hongkones (?)-.

Me paso a mi! bueno solo de lo que sali de mi casa resfriada y casi me desmayo por ahi e_é

espero que les haya gustado, si hay un error avisadme!


End file.
